pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Crimson Typhoon (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Crimson Typhoon |givename = |launch = August 22, 2018 |class = Mark-4 |status = Destroyed |origin = China |height = 250ft (76m)Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |weight = 1,722 Tons |speed = 9 |strength = 8 |armor = 6 |equip = 28-Go/CockpitCrimson Typhoon Blueprints 34R0111/STERNO Piston OSIH Achilles Shock Absorber 11X///Triples Control Device |operating = Tri-Sun Horizon Gate''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 69'' |energy = Midnight Orb 9 |weapon = IB22 Plasmacaster |body = Muay Thai triplet |powermove = Jet Kick |pilot = Cheung Wei (deceased) Jin Wei (deceased) Hu Wei (deceased) |kaiju = 7 |appearances = Pacific Rim }} Crimson Typhoon is a Mark-4 Chinese Jaeger piloted by the Wei triplets in active service in the Kaiju War. History Early Combat History Constructed in the province of Changzhou, China, Crimson Typhoon is launched on August 22, 2018. Piloted by the Wei triplets, Cheung, Jin and Hu, Crimson is accredited with seven Kaiju kills and the successful defense of the Port of Hong Kong seven times.Pacific Rim Hong Kong Incident Crimson Typhoon is dropped into Victoria Harbour, alongside Striker Eureka and Cherno Alpha, by helicopter prior to the battle to confront the Kaiju. Striker Eureka would be unable to assist the two, as Marshall Pentecost did not want to risk the Jaeger being damaged prior to the assault onto the breach. This order would prove disastrous, as neither Cherno Alpha or Crimson Typhoon were prepared to face Otachi or Leatherback. Otachi engages Crimson, springing out of the ocean and using its barbed tail to attack. The triplets use the "Thundercloud" formation and activate all three of Crimson's rotating claws, and proceed to slice Otachi's head and chest. They lost their advantage when Otachi grabs two of Crimson's claws and crushes them. Crimson counter attacks, grabbing Otachi's claws, using its flexibility to hop over it. The Jaeger tosses the Kaiju over to Cherno Alpha, who grabs her in a headlock. As Crimson comes back to attack Otachi again, its pilots are ignorant of the pincer at the end of Otachi's tail. Unprepared, Crimson Typhoon's Conn-Pod is crushed, killing the triplets. Otachi tears it from its shoulders and tosses it into the bay. The incapacitated Jaeger collapses into the bay. ''Pacific Rim'' Novelization Early Combat History Of the seven deployments the Kaiju, Crimson Typhoon is taken across and beyond the likes of China. Its first mission is with the likes of the Mark-1 Jaeger, Cherno Alpha, April 2019 in Osaka, Japan. The second, they are accompanied by the Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker Eureka and once again by Cherno Alpha, May 25, 2025. Crimson defends the coastline of China at least four times. January 20, 2021, Crimson defeats the Kaiju, Hidoi in Bangkok; it intercepts Tentalus in the region of the China Sea, September 7, 2022 and an unknown Kaiju in Shanghai, January 2, 2024. August 13, 2024, Crimson is deployed in Taipei, Thailand and defeats Biantal and later, in November 30 of 2024 Crimson is deployed in Sapporo, Japan to fight Tailspitter. Crimson and Striker are deployed in the Bohai Sea to intercept the Kaiju, Kojiyama, November 30, 2024. Hong Kong Incident During the fight with Otachi, Crimson Typhoon's Conn-Pod is crushed and torn from the Jaeger's neck. Marshall Pentecost orders a recovery team to salvage the head of the Jaeger on the chance that one of the Wei triplets may have survived by escaping through the puncture in the cockpit's head created by Otachi's tail pincer.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, 224 Features Unique among the Jaegers, Crimson Typhoon is piloted by three Rangers as opposed to the traditional two. The Conn-Pod, designed by Dr. Caitlin Lightcap, functions and accommodates a triple Neural Handshake and three-pilot control.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie NovelizationCombat Dossier: Crimson Typhoon'' Two pilots to control the Jaeger's basic movements in the front, and a third pilot to act as gunner behind his co-pilots. Crimson is constructed with full titanium core alloys and fifty diesel engine per muscle strand. Crimson Typhoon's three arms allow for great mobility and range in combat; the fighting style of the Wei Tang triplets grant Crimson the grace of a practiced martial artist. Broad shouldered, Crimson Typhoon uses its shoulders to defend against punches and shield itself, allowing it to strike back immediately, rolling with the left shoulder. It also features three rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, often decreasing the distance between her and a kaiju to land a melee attack. These rear jets can ignite independently of each other increaing the speed of its melee strikes, as the torso twists during the slashing movement of the Jaeger's arms. They can be seen during Crimson Typhoon's signature attack, "Thundercloud Formation". Crimson's OSIH Achilles shock absorbers are attached with magnetorheological dampers, allowing for better balance on an array of terrain in combat; the complex labyrinth of balance plates and pressure sensors housed within the feet calculates the thousands of micro-adjustments per second required to perform maneuvers. Crimson's 34RO111 STERNO Piston, while a trade-off component, allows for the Conn-Pod's increased flexibility around the neck's connection. Crimson's 11X/// Triples Control Device enables the tri-pilot system; the Conn-Pod itself acts as a telescope, allowing for greater vision in combat. Also, its pioneering Liquid Software systems, 28-GO, provide the lowest circuitry footprint of any Jaeger which enables the Conn-Pod design to be sleeker and more situationally aware. The flexibility awarded to Crimson Typhoon allows it to rotate its lower torso and legs a full 180 degrees, perform high kicks and lift its body in order to perform flips. Crimson Typhoon's IB22 Plasmacaster located on the left arm is a significant upgrade from the I-19 Plasmacaster installed in Gipsy Danger, being three times more powerful with the addition of multi-layered CELL-TIP technology which enables specific targeting of Kaiju skeletal structure. The only downside to this firepower is the massive amount of energy required, with each shot being slaved to a 6.8 second charge time. Crimson also has retractable, circular saws built into its hands, which can give it an additional edge against Kaiju. Kaiju Killed :The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Crimson Typhoon, assisted or own its own. Trivia *Parts of Crimson Typhoon's body language is modeled after Floyd Mayweather Jr. and traditional Wushu. *Crimson Typhoon's "eye" is modeled after HAL-9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *According to the concept art featured in Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Crimson Typhoon's original name was "Echo Beijing". *Crimson Typhoon is a playable character in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *A 7" Crimson Typhoon figure is part of Series One of NECA's Pacific Rim collectible figures *Crimson Typhoon is the only Jaeger capable of throwing kicks at his opponents. *Crimson Typhoon was originally going to have four arms and be piloted by female quadruplets, but the casting crew was unable to locate quadruplets. *The Chinese characters printed on Crimson Typhoon, "暴風赤紅" are in incorrect grammatical order and translate more accurately to "Stormy Crimson"; a better translation of "Crimson Typhoon" to Chinese might be "赤紅颱風". *Crimson Typhoon's Liquid software system, 28-GO, bears a coincidental resemblance to Tetsujin 28-GO, the first anime to ever feature large robots, which Guillermo del Toro has cited drawing inspiration from. *Crimson Typhoon has pure titanium construction, according to Stacker Pentecost. *NECA's tagline for Crimson Typhoon is "Triple Threat".NECA: Crimson Typhoon tagline Gallery Features Crimson Foot Grips 01.jpg Crimson Foot Grips 02.jpg|Close-up on Crimson Typhoon's Foot Grips Crimson IB22 Plasmacaster 01.jpg Crimson IB22 Plasmacaster 02.jpg|Close-up on Crimson Typhoon's Plasmacaster Crimson Scoped Pilot Head 01.jpg Crimson Scoped Pilot Head 02.jpg Official Stats Chinese-Jaeger-Crimson-Typhoon.jpg|Crimson Typhoon's stat card Crimson Typhoon Wallpaper.jpg|Crimsoon Typhoon Wallpaper Typhoon.PNG|Bluprint of Crimson Typhoon's height Promotional Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon Crew.jpg|Crimson Typhoon Crew Jaeger Crimson Typhoon Decal 03.png|Crimson Typhoon's logo Crimson Typhoon Poster.jpg|Film Poster File:Crimson_Typhoon_specs2-.jpg PR-crimson-typhoon.jpg PR-crimson-launch.jpg|Crimson Typhoon being lifted out of the Shatterdome. File:Ss-P-0004.jpg File:Ss-P-0007.jpg|Crimson Typhoon and Otachi File:Ss-P-0008.jpg Crymsoon Typhoon.png|NECA Crimson Typhoon figure Pacific rim 2.jpg|Crimson Typhoon as it appears in the game. Concept art CT.1.jpg CT.2.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 01.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 08.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 06.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 07.png Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 02.png|Crimson Typhoon Conn-Pod Concept Art. Crimson Typhoon Concept Art 05.png References Jaeger Crimson Typhoon Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-4